l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ronin
A ronin (literally, "wave man" - one who was tossed about, like a wave in the sea) was a masterless samurai. Becoming a Ronin A samurai would became masterless from the ruin or fall of his master, or after the loss of his master's favor or privilege. A samurai was forbidden to become employed by another master without his previous master's permission. When the samurai's previous master died without an heir or was stripped of his lands and title, the samurai became unemployable by other daimyo. In addition, a samurai could become ronin if he was not recognized as an heir by his samurai parent, was outcast for a failure and denied seppuku, or was simply someone who had chosen to abandon his station. To a samurai, for whom their duty to their master was their life, the loss of duty was often seen as a fate worse than death. Generally, a samurai would request to commit seppuku to absolve himself of whatever shame caused him to become ronin, though this step could be forbidden by the samurai's daimyo, if becoming ronin were a punishment. The first time samurai affiliated to a Clan were declared ronin happened in 391, when the Gozoku forced the puppet Emperor Hantei Fujiwa to cast forth from their clans many of their opponents on the obviously spurious charge of "gross contravention of the tenets of bushido." Way of the Wolf, p. 27 Imperial Histories, p. 44 Position in the Empire Traditionally, ronin were generally regarded as disreputable and were frequently targets of humiliation and satire. In addition, ronin often posed a serious threat, as the masterless life often degenerated into a life of thievery and malice. Ronin bands frequently threatened settlements and commerce. This was a problem that arises somewhat regularly and that the magistrates of Rokugan put forth every effort to quell. Ronin existed outside the Celestial Order. They were still samurai, but they were not subservient to any greater power. They wore the daisho, but they did not have the protection of even the eta who lived under a daimyo. Many ronin felt that their freedom was worth the sacrifice, but there were also many that would disagree. They had a Minor Fortune dedicated to them, Mikoto. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 159 Ronin families * Kaeru family (Now a vassal family of the Ikoma family). * Naka family * Sun family * Tsi family (Became the Oriole Clan during the reign of Toturi III) * Yotsu family (Now a vassal family of the Seppun family) Also see the list of notable ronin for a list of known ronin, both current and historic. Schools & Paths Schools The following are the basic Schools available to ronin characters: * Dutiful Disciple Shugenja * Fifth Wind Tactician * Generic Ronin * Kanosei Furudera Order * Master of Games * Militant Shugenja * Ronin Duelist * Ronin Order Shugenja * Ronin Warrior * Ronin Yojimbo * Self-Taught Shugenja * Traditional Priest Paths The following are the Paths and Advanced Schools available to ronin characters: * Broken Guard * Canopy of Knives * Child of Waters * Claws of the Wolf * Cutting the Weave * Disciples of Sun Tao * Forest Killers * Fortune's Grace * Eyes of Nanashi * Forgotten Sons * The Guards' Wrath * Guardian of the Hidden Temple * Hateru Ninja * Hawk Purist * The Hidden Sword * Hidden Weapon * Iron Gauntlet Brotherhood * Kanosei Duelist * Kaze-do Fighter * Koga Ninja * Law of the Heavens * Legion of Two Thousand * Machi-Kanshisha * Master of the Elements * Moonless Riders * Nanashi Duelist * Order of Isashi * Poisoned Frog * Red Dawn * Scales of the Carp * Serpents of Sanada * Seven Waves Mercenaries * Shadowed Steel * Silent Blades * Silent Current * Silken Promises * Snow Riders * Suitengu's Children * The Sword of Yotsu * Taoist Archer * Tawagoto's Army * The Tessen * Tengoku's Justice * Toturi's Army * Unbroken * Void Mystic * Weaver * Wolf Legion See also * Elite Ronin Cavalry/CW Meta * Elite Ronin Guard/CW Meta * Elite Ronin Spearmen/CW Meta * Veteran Ronin Archers/CW Meta External Links * The Wave Men (Dark Journey Home) * Wave Man (Khan's Defiance) * Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, pp. 7-8, 28. Category:Rokugani Language Category:Ronin Category:Articles with Pictures